Combined banknote infeed and outfeed arrangements are previously known, for example, from U.K. patent specification No. 2 094 531.
In this arrangement a customer inserts a bundle of banknotes, which are then transported, one after the other, past a detecting means and from there to temporary storage locations for banknotes of differing denominations. Subsequent to the customer acknwledging his satisfaction with the depositing procedure, the documents are conveyed further to respective banknote/collecting boxes. These banknotes can then be dispensed to other customers, therewith minimizing the number of banknotes with which the apparatus need be filled in order to meet a plurality of transactions.
A similar arrangement is illustrated and described in European patent application No. 024 704, in which a bundle of banknotes inserted into the arrangement by a customer is fed, in a similar manner, to temporary collecting locations for differing banknote denominations, or to a separate collecting chamber for banknotes of all denominations. The banknotes can then be sorted from this separate or general collecting chamber into the aforesaid banknote collecting locations.
An arrangement of somewhat different construction is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,016. This arrangement also pertains to a combined infeed and outfeed arrangement, although in this case the various banknotes in the inserted bundle are transported to one single magazine or, if the customer changes his/her mind, to the withdrawal opening of the arrangement, via transport means provided in both the infeed and outfeed arrangement.
The aforementioned arrangement and similar arrangements, are often complicated and bulky, and are not sufficiently flexible for use under different conditions. However, a major drawback with the aforesaid known arrangements is that they are too slow in operation to meet the requirements placed on such arrangements under present day circumstances.